


A work in progress

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't worry, F/M, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, hipster Fíli, i'll add more characters as the story progresses, it'll happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has been called a "manwhore", "womanizing scumbag", "cheating bastard", "unfaithful jerk", amongst other things. He doesn't care, not really. He loves the way he lives his life, one step at a time and without a care in the world. Until he meets Fili Durin. Kindhearted and down to earth, Fili works at a record store in one of the rundown neighborhoods of Erebor, trying to raise enough money to move out of the city. When the two of them cross paths, Kili learns that there’s more to life than just sleeping around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's me again with another tale to tell. I hope you guys enjoy this modern Au and pls don't hesitate to leave Kudos/Comments/Subscriptions/Bookmarks. All of that good stuff, especially comments. Do not hesitate to leave a comment.

Life in Erebor was boring and Kili wanted a way out. 

 _There is no way in hell I'm going to be living here for another year._ He thought as he looked over the city of Erebor. His house was located right under The Lonely Mountain. The location of Kili's room gave him the perfect view of the city that laid below him. It was beautiful to say the least, especially during this time of day when the sun was already going down and the sky was painted in different colors. But Kili was bored of it. He held on to the iron ledge and sighed. Everything that once had interested the brunette, had become dull and unimpressive. He knew the city like the back of his hand, every little corner, every underground club, the most important and elite restaurants and the raunchiest bars, he knew them all. The people he was acquaintance to were boring and basic, to say the least. He wanted to see new places and meet new people, go out there and explore, go on an adventure! But his uncle, the high and mighty mayor of the city of Erebor, wouldn't let him. 

_"You're too young Kili, you're only 21"_

_"Give it time, my boy. You'll soon get the chance to see the world"_

_"Why do you want to fly away from your nest? Have you not been treated well here?"_

_"You'll die out there, without the proper knowledge you need"_

He was tired of his bloody excuses. He was always trying to turn his words into something else and never giving him the opportunity to say what he truly wanted to say. But despite all that, he loved his uncle and he didn't have it in him to disobey him, no matter how tired he grew of him and his rules. The only thing that kept the brunette from not jumping off a cliff and into a dark abyss was the way he lived life. 

It was weird, out of everything he did, this was one of the things that his uncle didn't seem to have a problem with. He just let him do as he pleased with whoever he wanted to and Kili was truly grateful for that. He loved sex, more than he loved anything else in the world. He never kept a solid partner and rumors were going around that he had dated about half the population of the city. Kili knew that was a lie, he didn't sleep with just anybody. No, they had to be in his radar for him to even approach them. Through out his lifetime, the brunette had been called "manwhore", "womanizing scumbag", "cheating bastard", "unfaithful jerk", amongst other things. He didn't care though, not really. He loved the way he lived life, one step at a time without a care in the world. He didn't like being tied down and he didn't do too well with commitments either. People didn't seem to mind though, they knew of his lifestyle, knew that nothing good was bound to come out of a relationship with him, yet women and men of all ages would try their luck with him. 

It was fun. He had power over them and he could do with them whatever he pleased. He could use them once to satisfy his needs, or he could play with them for a while until he got bored. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the balcony and proceeded inside his room. The air outside was chilly and the last thing he wanted was to catch a cold. After closing his balcony door, he went straight to the bathroom. He had a date in an hour and Kili was never late. He stripped out of his pajama pants and boxers and after setting the water to the right temperature, he stepped under the shower. He let the water wash away the bitterness he was feeling and the stress of the day. Just like usual, Kili had tried to talk to his uncle about letting him leave the city, this time settling for the city of Mirkwood. His uncle had thrown a right fit, something Kili had never seen his uncle do before. Kili had completely forgotten about the feud that went on between the mayor of Mirkwood and his uncle, all he was trying to do was come up with a compromise, but his uncle had stormed out the house with Dwalin, his bodyguard, in tow. 

His uncle's action left him fuming and before he knew it, he had stepped outside of the house as well and went straight up to the mountain. There was a path created long time ago that allowed him to easily climb it without falling and breaking his neck. He was sweating bullets when he finally reached his sanctuary. It wasn't that high up, but it was a spot that gave him a perfect view of Erebor. He took out a cig from his pocket and a lighter from the other. After lighting the damn thing, he inhaled the putrid smoke that he had learned to love so much and then exhaled it. His uncle was unfair and Kili truly didn't understand his reasons. The only place he was allowed to visit that wasn't Erebor was the small city of Dale. It was a forty minute drive away from Erebor and it was smaller too. Kili didn't like it either, since he also knew the place fairly well.

A knock on his bathroom door brought him back to reality.

"What is it?" He asked as he finished rinsing his body

"Your uncle would like to speak with you sir" Bella, one of the maids, said in a shy voice

"Tell my uncle that I'm busy" He snapped  and continued with what he was doing

"I'm sorry sir, but your uncle said this is very important." The girl replied, trying to keep her steadiness in her voice

"Fucking shit" Kili hissed as he turned off the water "Tell him to give me a goddamn minute"

Bella scrambled off without saying anything else. Kili grabbed the towel from the rack and tied it around his body, taking a smaller one and drying his wet hair which was beginning to curl already.

He walked over to his walk in closet and took out what he thought was an appropriate attire to wear tonight. His date, Joanette, had invited him to the Mountain Top bar, it was was in the middle of the city where things were less fancy but not too shabby. He decided to wear black skinny jeans, doc marten shoes and a white shirt. After getting dressed, he put on some of his favorite cologne, placed his damp hair into a messy man bun, grabbed his leather jacket then walked out of his bedroom.

He didn't want to see his uncle. Not after he had finally managed to cool down from his earlier encounter, but he knew that if he didn't see him, his uncle would find a way to punish him later on. With a grunt, he knocked on the door of his uncle's study and waited for him to let him inside.

"Come in" The throaty voice of his uncle said

"You wanted to see me?" Kili said, stepping into the room

"I wanted to apologize for today" His uncle said as he stood up. "Please, have a seat"

"I'm going to be late" He said as he hovered around the door.

Thorin gave him a small smile, one that didn't meet the eyes, then said "Where are you off to tonight?"

"Center of the city" He replied. He wasn't in the mood to make idle conversation with his uncle. The whole situation was beginning to make him a bit tense.

"I hope you don't go downtown tonight. I heard there was some sort of fight in the area" His uncle said, sitting back down.

"I don't hang around the run-down" Kili said nonchalantly

"Good, good" Thorin said, a little awkwardly, looking away from his nephew

"I'm going to go now" Kili said, turning to leave

"Kili wait" Thorin said, making him stop in his track

"What is it?" He said without turning around

"I'm sorry about today, truly. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't want you get hurt out there. You're too young, to naive. I just want what's best for you" He sighed

Kili's hold on the door handle tighten. He breathed in and out, trying to calm the beating of his heart. He couldn't believe the nerve of his uncle. To call him young was one thing, but _naive_? 

"You don't think I'm naive when I'm out there whoring around" Kili snapped, poison dripping from his voice

"Kili" His uncle said, his voice low, almost like a warning.

"You know it's true. I'm not so naive when I'm out there getting shit faced and sleeping with everyone that spreads their legs for me. But when I want to get out of this fucking miserable place, you hit me with this?" He retorted. He felt his blood boiling as he turned around to face his uncle.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled, slamming his hands on his desk as he got up from his seat. "I let you _whore_ around like you say because It's the only thing that makes you bloody happy! You're never satisfied with anything Kili, never." Thorin fumed 

"That is not true! I'd be happy if there was something to fucking do here, but there's nothing!" Kili said, folding his shaky arms across his chest, like a petulant child.

"There's plenty of things to do here. For some reason the only thing you see fit to do is to go out and return at ungodly hours of the night. You could work in the mines you know, or get a job in your degree like a regular bloke" Thorin said, pointing a finger at him

Kili snorted and gave his uncle an incredulous look. "Well yes uncle, I can obviously do that. But you see, I majored in Journalism which means I have to get the fuck out of this fucking place to get some good enough news that I can write about"

"There are plenty of things to write about in here. Erebor Daily would be happy to have you as one of their journalist. You only have to tell me Kili."

"No. Fuck no. Erebor Daily was rated the boringest newspaper in the whole Middle Earth!" Kili exclaimed, "There's nothing worthy to write about here. This place fucking sucks" He spat. He wanted to get the fuck out of there, to go on his date but he knew he couldn't. His mood had been dampened and if he did go out and meet Joanette, he would only be snappy and rude to her, not that he cared, but his attitude would lead to extremely boring sex or no sex at all. He didn't want to risk it. 

"You're not leaving this place and that's final. Not until you're mature enough." Thorin grunted as he sat down, placing his head on his hand

"You're fucking unfair" Kili said, his voice barely audible as he tried to bite back the tears that threatened to fall out. Without waiting for his uncle to reply, Kili stepped out of his study, slamming the door behind him. It seemed like the accident from the morning repeated itself, only this time Kili was the one who was storming out of the house. 

He fished his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and texted his date. 

**_Won't make it tonight._ **

He sent the message and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

He walked towards the garage and got into his car. He wanted to drive as far away from here as he possible could. He had half a mind to drive out of Erebor and into Dale and maybe there he could leave to Mirkwood. But he discarded the idea, he knew that if he did that, his uncle would drag him back here and he would have to face extreme consequences. 

He ended up driving downtown, to the run-down part of the city. The one place his uncle didn't want him to go to. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Raven's Record_  store was deserted, it always was after 8 o'clock. Fili had no idea why Toby, the owner of the shop wanted to keep the store open until midnight.

 _"We get more money that way, to pay ya lazy bums"_ Toby always said whenever someone brought it up. 

 _Bullshit!_   Fili thought. The store barely got any customers. The majority of them were students who went in there to joke around and cause chaos while others just entered the store, picked up the vinyl they wanted, then placed it back down because the price didn't match the amount of money they had in their pockets. The ones who actually did buy something always bought the ones that were 2 for 10 or on sale. He wondered how the store was still in business, with the amount of merchandise they were selling, Fili feared it would go bankrupt at any minute. The store was located in the run-down part of the city, in between a shabby old bar and a grocery tore Between the other two stores, Raven's Record had the least amount of customers. People in the run-down's didn't have the luxury of buying $30 records. 

 _Ten more minutes and then I'm done._ Fili thought to himself as he anxiously drummed his fingers against the counter he was standing behind. He hated working the afternoon shift, it always left him tired and moody. Not only did he have to put up with the rowdy teenagers that raided the store, but also with his piece of shit of a manager with whom he shared a shift with. Luckily or rather unfortunately, said manager was out sick today, leaving Fili to deal with the mess to himself. To add on to his misery, Fili wasted an entire afternoon four times a week to get paid a meager wage that barely help him with his bills. 

He couldn't wait to get out of there and go home. He had had a hell of a day. There had been some sort of street fight a block away from the shop and the gun shots that were fired put the blond in a state of anxiety.

He looked down at his battered old watch, the leather on the watch belts was peeling off and he could barely tell the time since the minuscule numbers inside the device were fading.  _I have to buy a new one._ He thought to himself and sighed. It was 11:51 PM. Time always seemed to go by slow when you needed it to speed up the most.  _  
_

He was brought back from his thoughts when the bell above the door jingled, signalling the entrance of a customer. Grunting, Fili ran his hands through his hair, pulling it out of its ponytail and then quickly placing it into a messy man bun. 

"We're close!" He yelled at whoever had entered the store. The register was all the way in the back, blocked away by the tall shelves stacked with records. 

"The door was open mate!" A disembodied voice yelled back. It was a man, Fili noted. A sudden chill crept up his spine and he silently prayed that whoever it was, wasn't dangerous. 

Fili knew the types of scums that littered the streets during this time of the night. They were thieves, rapist and murderers. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Fili stepped down from his position behind the counter and slowly began walking towards the back exit. He wasn't a coward and he knew how to defend himself, but if he could avoid getting stabbed by a lunatic by escaping the store through the back entrance, then so be it. 

Before he even had the chance to turn around and leave, the owner of the voice made his appearance.

"Where you going?" He asked confused, holding up a record in his hand. 

Fili looked at the stranger in front of him and sighed.

"We're close mate and so is the cash register" Fili said, blue eyes locked with the stranger's hazel ones. The brunette was pouting while swaying back and forth on his feet. 

"Well I want to buy this" The brunette said nonchalantly, waving the record in his hand

"Careful with that!" Fili said stepping forward. He wanted to snatch the record out of the brunette's hand but decided not to

"I'm not stupid, I won't drop it. Just go and open up the register again" The guy persistent, making Fili's blood boil. 

_Why couldn't this bloody idiot leave? He could always come back tomorrow._

"The store closes at 12." Fili said "It is now 12:01 which means I should be out of here already" 

"You could always make an exception" The guy said, arching an eyebrow

"No. Can you please just leave?" Fili said, placing one hand on his hip

"Bloody git" The brunette said, clearly pissed off.  _Well good. Now you know how I feel._

"You could always come back tomorrow" Fili said nonchalantly 

"Fuck you and your bloody store" The stranger roared, throwing the record at Fili before turning to leave

The side of the record hit him right on his face, catching him off guard. The impact was so strong it made him stumble back and if the counter wasn't behind him, he would have fallen to the ground.

"What the fuck dude!" Fili screamed. A searing pain was spreading all over his face and he clutched his nose with his hand. It was wet and sticky and he knew he was bleeding. 

The brunette turned around, ready to lash out at Fili but stopped as he noticed the blood running down Fili's face.

"Shit. You should probably get that checked out" The brunette's comment was what finally tipped Fili off. Forgetting all about his bloody and most likely broken nose, Fili stepped towards the brunette and grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him out of the store.

"Let go of me you fuck!" The brunette yelled, yanking his hand free

"Then get the fuck out!" Fili snapped

"Fine!" The stranger yelled, hands flying up in front of him. "Fuck you" And with that, he stormed off.

Fili took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He felt like punching something, or rather someone. This was the perfect ending to a fucking perfect day. He walked back towards the counter where he reached for the roll of paper towels that was there. He placed one sheet carefully against his nose and tried to stop the bleeding. 

 _Fucking asshole!_ Fili thought, going behind the counter and gathering his stuff. He angrily opened his backpack and took out his jean jacket. Clumsily, he put it on while trying to maintain the paper towel against his bloody nose. 

"Fucking hell" He grunted in frustration. He couldn't believe the nerves of that guy! He looked like a nice bloke and Fili had even been happy when he had shown himself. But he had been so wrong. The stranger was nothing but a pampered prick. Fili noticed from the start that the brunette was someone from the rich part of the city and he wondered what a guy like him was doing at a place like this. 

He shook the thought out his mind. He couldn't care less about someone like him. Sighing again, he closed his bag, placed it over his shoulders and walked towards the exit. He turned off the lights, got out the store then took the keys out his jacket and locked the store. 

* * *

"Jesus Fili! What the fuck is that?" Sigrid exclaimed as he walk through the door. Her small hands were all over his face, checking his injury. 

"Nothing" He grunted, the last thing he wanted was to talk about that.

"Nothing? Fili, this is nothing to you?" She yelled. An outraged look on her face. "Who did this?"

"Babe, don't worry about it. Some prick threw a vinyl at me, it's not as bad as it looks like" He said, taking her hands in his and kissing them. 

"Not as bad as it look? You're bleeding Fili" She exclaimed

"I'm fine though" He assured her

"You sure you didn't get into a fight?" She asked, her voice still laced with worry.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked, trying to ease the tension

"Because you're a hard headed fuck" She said, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"I'm sorry babe. But I promise, I didn't get into any fights." He said, letting go of her hands.

"Let me get a look at that" She said, taking him by the hand and dragging him into the living room.

It was small and cramped, with a worn out couch decorating the room and a small coffee table. There was a bookshelf with some of his and Sigrid's favorite books and a small TV which main purpose was to collect dust. 

"Let me get something to clean all this off" She said before running off to the bathroom. 

Fili took off his jean jacket and threw it on the small coffee table then sat down on the couch and let his hair loose. He heard Sigrid shuffling around the bathroom and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

Sigrid was an angel and on days like this, he was really glad he had her in his life.

They had met back in college, a luxury that Fili was lucky enough to get. It wasn't the best college in Erebor, but it taught Fili the necessary things he needed to learn for his graphing design major. He didn't really want to go to college at first, knowing that his mother could not afford to send him there. Still, she encourage him to apply for scholarships and even offered to work two extra jobs to get him through. 

Luckily, Fili had earn three scholarships which helped him get into Ravenhill Community college, located in the center of the town. The commute had been horrible, but other than that, Fili had had an amazing time while attending the school. For the first time in his life, Fili actually thought that he could go far in life. Everything looked promising for the blond and he would often daydream about how bright his future looked. But luck never last forever and a year later his mother got sick. He met Sigrid around that time, she had moved from Laketown, a small and battered town outside the borders of the city of Mirkwood. She was kind to him and saw the world in the same light that he did. Fili didn't even ask her for help, yet Sigrid was always there at his house, looking after his mother with him. When things became harder, Fili had no choice but to drop out of college and get a job to help out with all the bills. 

He tried getting a job doing something he knew, but no one would hire a guy with no degree, especially someone that came from where he did. The first few months were hard, to say the least. He tried to find a job anywhere, doing anything. Until finally he caught his break. It was at a bar in the dangerous part of the run-down. His mom and Sigrid were against it at first, but nothing they said would sway the blond. He later on got a job at a cafe in the center of town and between the two jobs, Fili managed. 

Sigrid moved in with them, and even suggested dropping out of school to help them, but Fili didn't want her to sacrifice her education for them. She was already doing so much for them and he didn't think it right for her to give up on her dreams. 

"Sorry for taking so long" Sigrid said, taking him out of his thoughts. She had gauzes on one hand and a bottle of rubbing alcohol on the other. She sat besides him and he turned around to face him.

"This might sting a bit" She said as she put a generous amount of alcohol in one of the gauzes. 

"Shit" Fili hissed as Sigrid lightly cleaned his nose

"Sorry love" She said apologetically 

"s'okay" He said, letting her work.

There was no one in the world who could compare to her. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She said as she continued to work

"Like what?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip

"I dunno, the way you're looking at me" She shrugged. Her cheeks had a nice flush to them and Fili couldn't help but smile 

"This is how I always look at you" He said, bringing a hand up to her face and gently caressing his cheeks.

"Stop it you sod. Let me finish this" She said, swatting his hand away. The smile on her face was visible though and it made Fili's heart flutter.

"Okay fine. But at least let me look at you" He said, leaning back into the couch

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't distract me" She said, "I'm almost done"

Fili relaxed under her touch and let his mind drift. 

He had asked her to be his girlfriend a month before his mother passed. His mom had been so happy about the news that she even decided to get out of bed that day. It had been been a glorious day. The memories were branded in his mind and would remain there until the day he died.

After his mother passed, Sigrid became a solid figure in Fili's life. He had no idea what'd he would do without her and sometimes it scared him. Thankfully, Sigrid loved him just as much as he loved her and the two had been together for five years, through thick and thin. After graduating from college with her accounting degree, Sigrid managed to get a job at the local bank. It didn't pay much, but it helped with the bills the both of them had to pay. Thanks to her job, he was able to quit working at that shabby bar.

"All done" Sigrid said, an accomplished look plastered on her pretty face.

"You're the best girlfriend ever" He said, cupping her face in his hands and leaning forward.

"Aghhh, let me put a bandage in your nose first" She giggled, squirming away from him.

"Fine, fine. But you better kiss me once it's on" He warned her teasingly. 

She stuck out her tongue at him and darted off towards the bathroom again. When she returned, instead of seating besides him, she straddled him.

"Well hello there" He said, brushing out a lock of honey brown hair that was dangling on her face. 

"Hi" She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. She teared the paper off the bandage and then placed it on his nose.

"Whoever threw that vinyl at you got a good hit" She said, cupping his face on her hands

"Yeah, that bastard caught me off guard" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Who was it?" She asked curiously.

"Some dude." He shrugged, not really in the mood to talk about him.

"Do you know him?" She asked, gently stroking his bearded cheek

"No. Never seen him before." He told her "Looked pretty rich too."

"Why'd he hit you though?"

"Bloody git walked in right when I was about to close. He wanted to buy a record but I told him that I had closed the cash register already. Got mad when I told him to get out and then threw the goddamn thing at me."

"What a fucking jerk" She said, shaking her head in disbelieve

"I know right. He looked rich too, so I have no idea why he wanted to buy a record from that store" 

"He sounds like a jackass. I'm glad you're okay though, but I'm mad that he caused damaged to your beautiful face" She said, placing a small kiss on his nose.

Fili flinched from the pain and Sigrid whispered a small "Sorry" followed by a giggle. 

"s'okay. Let's go to bed, yeah? I'm really tired" He told her, holding her by her waist.

"Sounds like a plan" She smiled down at him then placed a kiss on his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHH I couldn't help myself !!
> 
> I usually don't ship figrid but for this story their romance is necessary. And just so you guys are aware, the romance between fili and kili will take a long time to develope and during the first few chapters there will be a lot of sigrid and fili.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me comments !!


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Kili was mad was an understatement. 

He had never gotten kicked out of a store before, especially one as grubby as that  _Raven's Vinyl_. People usually welcomed him in with opened arms, even when the stores were about to close for the day. So to have met with that bloody blond with his stupid attitude, threw Kili completely off his guard. Did he not know who he was? He could get him fired if he wanted to, or even better, he could get the store to go out of business.

The store was in such a state that Kili couldn't help but feel bad. His initial plans were to go in and flirt with whoever was there. He didn't know why, since he never truly associate with people from the run-downs, but tonight he wanted to do something his uncle would be highly against. But when he saw the shelves overstocked with vinyl records full of dust, he couldn't help but look around the store for something to buy, to help them out a little. He really wasn't expecting the reaction he got from the blond. His chest had swelled up once he had heard the other man's voice. He had sounded scared, but nonetheless the stranger's voice had been appealing. Kili couldn't wait to see who it belonged to.

Kili had been greeted by a glorious sight. The blond was nothing but hot and looked good enough to eat. Sadly, the man had been a total ass from beginning to end, making Kili's mood darker by the minute. He hadn't meant to injure the man when he had thrown that record, Kili wasn't much of a fighter, not really. But the way he had been treated by that guy, as if they were one in the same, had made Kili lose his mind. 

"Fucking hell!" Kili grunted, slamming his hands against the steering wheel of his car. After storming out of the record store, he drove towards the Lonely Mountain, but instead of going home, he took a detour and headed towards the mountain path where he was currently parked. He was debating whether or not to get out and go to his usual spot, it was beautiful out here, specially during the night, but he was also cold and hungry and wanted to sleep. The day had been a disaster, and by the way things were going, he was pretty sure that today would also be a hell of a day. 

"This is why I want to get out of here" He said, to no one in particular. 

He didn't want to deal with his uncle, or with hot blooded blonde. He was tired of this city and of everybody in it. If he didn't get out, he'd surely go mad.

* * *

 

Morning greeted him with a stiff neck and blinding sunshine. He grunted and sat up straight, yawning loudly and stretching out his sore muscles his memories from the previous night slowly came to him. His cheeks heat up as he remembered how awful he had been treated by that stranger. The only person that ever talked to Kili that way was his uncle and even that wasn't something kili was used to. 

He felt bitter and annoyed. The blonds words were still fresh in his mind and he wanted to go to that stupid record store and tear it apart.  _But that won't change the fact that that nobody spoke to me that way._

Kili knew that the only way to forget about this whole situation was to simply ignore his wounded ego and move on. And so he did. He went back home, took a nice shower and then fell asleep, sprawled naked on his bed letting. 

He woke up at 3 in the afternoon to someone knocking on his bedroom door, and still fuming about the incident from last night.

He was mad over an insignificant issue that he knew he shouldn't even be thinking about. But he couldn't help himself. The more he tried to not think about it, the more he'd replay it in his mind. It was stupid and childish but Kili didn't like being embarrassed. The blonde's bleeding face was still vivid in his mind, the hatred that was evident in his eyes as he threw Kili out of the store, the way he was shaking with rage, ready to lash out on him. It was all stuck in his mind and a small part of him felt bad. But god only knew what happened to the people who got on his wrong side, and the blonde had definitely managed to do that. 

The knock came again, more persistent this time and Kili tried his hardest to not curse out whoever was doing that. 

"What do you want?" He said instead, throwing the duvet over his face.

"Kili, open up!" It was Thorin, sounding as furious as ever.

"Fuck." He said under his breath. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of his uncle.

"I know you're there Killian. Don't make me kick this goddamn thing down." He didn't shout, oh no, Thorin never shouts. But his voice was deep and powerful and even when he was whispering he sounded scary as fuck. Without further ado, Kili threw the cover off of him and got up and dragged himself towards the door. 

"What is it?" He asked, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. Shit, he was pretty darn exhausted.

"Where the fuck were you?" He said, shoving Kili aside and storming into the room. "You got me worried sick about you boy!" He said, his expression as cold as ice. It actually made Kili shudder a bit, but he was used to angry Thorin, and quite frankly, he didn't feel like being bossed around today, not when he was already fuming with rage and ready to pop.

"I went to the run-down." He said, nonchalantly.

If looks could kill, then Kili would be dead by now. Thorin was pretty much fuming, all red in the face, clenched fists and everything. "Didn't I specifically say not to go there?" He asked, his voice getting a bit higher.

"You did, but I still wanted to go." Kili shrugged. "It's a pity that part of town even exist. The people there are fucking animals." He said in disdain. 

Thorin only looked at him in disbelief. 

"What?" Kili had the nerve to ask. He knew he was playing with fire, but at this moment he didn't mind getting burn.

"Your keys." Thorin said, arms crossed across his chest and a very serious look plastered on his face.

"What about them?" Kili asked.  _Shit._ He had overstepped his boundaries, but he was too far gone to get the fuck out.

"Give them to me." He said flatly, his voice unreadable.

"And why would I do that?" Kili truly knew no bound. He always pushed and pushed until something managed to break. He needed to change his ways, but fuck, he just couldn't.

"Don't make me ask you again Killian." He never said Kili's name, never. It was one of the things Kili liked about Thorin, how he respected Kili's wishes. But now, Thorin had just called him Killian for a second time. A name he so badly dreaded with all his heart. But that's what he got for disrespecting Thorin's wishes, so just for today, he would let it slide.

"I don't understand why I have to give them to you." He replied, stepping over the cursed name. He wasn't going to lash out about that, but he also wasn't about to give up his only source of freedom.

"Don't play dumb with me boy." Thorin said, moving a step closer to Kili, who in return, stayed exactly where he was. He wasn't afraid of Thorin, not in the slightly. He could be all tough and mighty but he would never strike Kili. Never. 

"I won't have you disrespect me in my home. You either follow my fucking rules or you pay the goddamn consequences." He snapped. The vein in his neck popping out.

This was a first. Kili had never managed to royally piss off Thorin. Not even when he had pestered his uncle about letting him move. And although he was beginning to feel like a major dick, he just couldn't bring himself to step down from his angry pedestal and call it quits. He had so much negative energy circulating through his body and he just wanted to keep at it. Adrenaline was rushing through his blood and oh boy, he was about to say something that would most likely send him straight to the hospital.

"If you don't want me disrespecting your home," he said, "Oh, mighty king under the mountain," he said, taking a slight bow, "Then please, oh please let me get the fuck out of here." His voice was laced with venom and it hit Thorin in full force.

There was a tense silence in the room, and Thorin stood there as still as a statue, looking at Kili. This was it, the tip of the iceberg. Thorin most likely was going to raise the roof like he had never done it before, giving Kili the perfect opportunity to erupt like a goddamn volcano. He was so ready, so ready to let all this rage out, to feel fucking drain and go back to sleep and pretend like the last 24 four hours hadn't fucking happened at all. 

But then Thorin did the unthinkable. The one thing that Kili would never fucking understand. He simply gave Kili one cold look, then walked out of the room. It was fucking scary, truly. Thorin was not the type to keep quiet about anything, and if you stepped over the lines, well, there was hell to pay. But he had just simply walked out... Even after snapping at him about consequences and all that.  _Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good._ He thought, taking a sit on the corner of his bed. Fucking hell. He really needed a reality check, like pronto. He couldn't keep living this way, pissing people off just because he fucking felt like it.

But then again, how the fuck do you stop doing something you're so accustomed to? 

Pissing people off and getting what he wanted was what Kili was good at. He didn't care about the consequences because he never had any to pay. He didn't care about other people, so if they made Kili lose his temper, he would simply disrespect that persons life. No one ever dared to do anything to him, he was pretty much untouchable.

But Thorin was his uncle, and there was no one who would protect him from his wrath. 

"Fuck." He said, running his fingers through his hair. He was truly fucked and no one could save him from his fucking stupidity. 

_Shit._

* * *

 

Thorin didn't approach Kili again, and the brunette was more than to chill out in his room, undisturbed. But then dinner time came and he knew it was a fucking law to eat at the dining room with his uncle. He was debating whether or not he should just stay put in his room and ask for one of the servants to bring him something, when there was a knock on his door.

Unlike the first time, this knock was light and gentle. Kili sighed in relieve and took his laptop off his lap. 

"Come in Balin." He said, and seconds later, the older man was standing besides him.

"Laddie." He said, in a very serious voice. Balin was always serious, everybody knew that. But right now, he sounded extra serious, and Kili couldn't help but worry.

"What is it?" He said, sitting up.

Balin shook his head in disappointment, and fixed Kili with one of his famous stares. "Why would you make your uncle mad? What on earth possessed you to do such foolish thing?" He asked, and Kili couldn't find the right words to say.

"I, Um. I." He stammered, deepening the frown on Balin's face.

"I'm not going to lie Kili, your uncle is pretty furious. I've never seen him this angry before, and I don't know how long he'll remain this way." He told Kili.

"I, um. I didn't really mean to snap at him." Kili said, hoping that Balin would believe him. "I was just, really fucking angry and really fucking stupid. I didn't measure myself and ended up spitting out nonsense. I, is he really mad?" He was worried, and truly, truly sorry.

"He is. I tried to get him to reason with you a bit, but my efforts were futile." 

"Shit. He's def taking my car away." He grunted,

Balin just stared at him, a look of sympathy on his face. "I fear it's much worse, laddie." His smile was sad and didn't reach his eyes. And fuck, Kili was actually getting scared now. He went to fucking far, too fucking far. 

"W-what is it?" He stammered. He sat up straight, trying not to look as afraid as he felt.

"You've gotten your wish laddie." He said solemnly

"W-what?" He asked, "My wish?"

"You're free to go and do as you please." Balin nodded

Was this a joke? If Thorin was finally letting him get out of Erebor, then why did Balin look so...sad?

"Why do you look like that then? You scared me for a moment." He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Balin didn't laugh though, didn't even smile. He just stared at him with what he could only assume to be pity.

"What is it Balin?" Kili asked, all serious and stuff.

"I'm afraid your uncle made a very drastic decision. I tried my best to persuade him, but like I said, all my efforts were futile," He began explaining,"I'm very sorry laddie."

"Cut to the chase Balin. Stop beating around the fucking bush!" He was on his feet now, too anxious to sit.

"I think it's best if you sat down Kili." Balin said, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"What is it Balin, what's the catch?" Of course there was a fucking catch, how could there be not? Fuck, he truly burned himself this time.

"You're allowed to leave, but you can't take anything. Not even your clothes," Balin said, and Kili's jaw dropped open. He was speechless as well as paralyzed. Was he hearing right? or did his ears fucking deceive him?

"What?" He managed to croak out. His throat felt tight and there was a knot in the pit of his stomach, threatening to make him throw up.

"You're allowed to leave with the clothes you have on now. Nothing more nothing less. Once you leave you can't come back and you'll get the money your parents left you when you turn 25." 

"No, no, no. That can't be true," Kili said, feeling his whole world crumbling down on him. "Please Balin, please tell me this is a joke!" He said, grabbing the shorter man by the shoulder.

"I'm afraid not, laddie. You went a bit too far this time Kili." He said, removing Kili's arms from his shoulders.

Kili fell back on his bed, tears threatening to break free. He truly couldn't believe it. What the fuck had he done to deserve such a fucking horrible day? Was this even real, or was it a fucking dream?

Oh god, he truly wished it was a goddamn nightmare. He couldn't be homeless, he just couldn;t! His uncle wasn't a heartless piece of shit, he couldn't seriously kick him out!

"Balin," He cried, "Balin please don't joke with me like that."

"Sit up laddie, and stop your whining. You should've thought about that before you went and got Thorin mad. You know he loves you, with all his heart. But right now he's hurt and he doesn't want you here. He wants to teach you a lesson Kili, and I think you very much deserve it," He said, matter of factly. "I just don't think this is the way he should do it. "

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go with no fucking money?" Kili asked, sitting up.

"That's what I told him," Balin replied, "He said you should figure that out yourself."

"What the fuck Balin, what the fuck?" He felt like he was getting a panic attack.

"Calm down laddie. Take deep breaths, in and out. Just like that." He said, but Kili wasn't listening to him. He just couldn't wrap his fucking head around what was happening to him.

"I-I-I can't Balin, oh my god. I, I . Fuck, Balin what am I going to fucking do?" He was sobbing now, looking like a real fucking idiot.

"I can't persuade your uncle. Not just yet. But i'm sure he's going to change his mind, you know him. He'll never stay mad for too long," He told him, "I took the liberty to speak with a friend of mine, Bofur. He owns a cafe down in the run-downs and he's agreed to take you in as one of his waiters. You can work there for now, get some money and then leave town. Just let me know where you're going before you leave, so that I can tell Thorin whenever this blows over." He smiled down at him. He made it sound so fucking simple, but this was anything but that.

"You make it sound so easy Balin, but it's fucking not. Holy fuck, where am I supposed to even live?" He asked. A sense of dread, befalling him.

"I was able to find you a place," He told him "It's not much, but you'll be able to stay there for free."

"H-how?" He asked, confused

"I managed to get you a place laddie. I'm not supposed to be doing this, Thorin would have my head if he knew. But I can't let you on your own out there," He said, "Just promise me you'll work hard Kili. Life is not a game."

He couldn't believe Balin was being so nice to him. He was truly speechless this time and could only nod his head. Wiping off the tears that stained his face, he got up and gave Balin a hug.

The older man hugged him back. "There, there. Let's take you to your new house." 

"We're leaving now?" He asked, releasing Balin from the hug. He thought he'll be leaving tomorrow or in a week. 

"Yes. Thorin wants you out as soon as possible. I already got my men setting up your new place. Nothing fancy though, only a bed and the essentials." He gave him a small smile.

"Fuck, Balin. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." He said truthfully.

"Just, behave Kili. And please, stop treating life like a game okay. There's more to life than just staying out late, getting drunk and getting into unnecessary problems." He said, patting him on the arm. 

"I'll try." Kili said truthfully. 

He would try, but he didn't know if he would succeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this story! i know Kili sounds like a dick at the moment, but trust he, he'll change... eventually. 
> 
> Okay, yeah  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
